The Tiny Pawn
by RockingRed12
Summary: Ivy, A New Vegas Bounty Hunter from DC had came to Vegas for Fame And Fortune! But everything changes when she gets a bounty she can't refuse...


**_Disclaimer:Everyting in this fic exept my OC belongs to the creators and owners of fallout! Buuuut If I did own Fallout a certain companion *cough Boone* would have a shirtless outfit!_**

**_ A.N._****_ This is my first ever Fanfic, So go easy on me! This is and Idea I got from playing my character Ivy on this mod called Vegas bounties or something. Please leave a review! And please, Excuse my Mispelling and Lack of proper Grammar! Friendly Criticism Welcome!_**

I lay half dead up against the wall, My rifle discarded to my right. It was useless anyways, The barrel was snapped in half. I was seeing red, black, and white. I don't think that was a good sign. I looked down towards my midsection. My hands are clutching the two bullet wounds in my stomach. I should be dead…I'm pretty sure the projectiles hit something fatal. My gloves are soaked in blood. One of my legs is swelling, Probably infected. I stare at the body of my old friend, Denny. He has a hole right between his eyes. I put that there. I don't know what to think about that…***THUMP*** I wince in pain…my chest is acing. I lift one of my hands, I'm still bleeding. I grab the bag slung over my shoulder, It has almost nothing in it. I pray that a stim-pack, Or maybe even bandages are in the old leather container. I fish inside the bag, I pull out my goggles. I laugh. I throw them over at the body of my old friend. I look around some more and feel the handle of something. I pull it out and thank my lucky stars. A stim-pack. I waste no time in jamming the long needle in my mid-section. It hurts like hell, But I know it will help.

"***sigh*** I went way over my head this time…" I want to get more comfortable. The empty shack I'm in has only a bed and 3 bodies. I take my parker jacket off of me, It's stained with blood. Immediately, I feel a sharp pain in my breasts. I wince and grab my chest, My heart is failing…I need another stim-pack. I check to see if I can at least crawl and search the bodies. I slowly start to sit up, I wince even more in pain. The body of my old friend is the closest one. I fight to hold back my tears. I killed the guy, now I gotta search him. I crawl over, My left leg hurting every time I move it. I get to the body and take off his shirt, I see the stab wound, I wish I could've just shot him, But he made it difficult. I spin him over, He has a stim-pack sticking out of his back pocket. I laugh, He helped me even in death. I take it and ponder where I should inject it, my leg, or my chest. My breasts throb. Chest it is. I jab myself with the always painful needle. I sigh in relief. I wait a few minutes, I stare at the two body guards that were hired by Denny, they should've never accepted the job. But then again, You should take anything you can in the wasteland. After a while, I check to see if I can walk. I can get up, put I'm confined to a limp. I stagger over to the bed. I fall on it when I get close enough and almost immediately fall asleep on impact.

I've arrived at Denny's shack. I put my gloved hand on the door, But I pause, I look around me, Seeing the distant tops casino. I chuckle, Boone was probably over there trying to find out where I was. I put my hand on my sidearm, Nade. I don't know why that's what the guy I killed for it named it that, But I respected him enough to at least keep the gun's original name. I ready myself, And I open the door.

As I walk in Denny turn's around and look's at me. He wears a mask of betrayal. He has some shady looking character next to him, Probably a body guard. He suddenly get angry when he see's I have my gear.

"After all we've been though! I was with you 'till the very end and you're here pointing a gun at me! Damn you Ivy, Damn you!" Screamed Denny.

"I'm sorry Denny…The price was too good, I need to survive…" I whisper solemnly. I fight back my tears, I've made my choice. Now I must live with it. "You idiot…without me you were nothing! Just another poor wasteland wanderer! I gave up everything for you! And this is how I'm repaid?" He looks down at the ground. I see a tear drop from his face. "I loved you, Ivy. But now…I don't know…" He looks back at me. He looks over to the man next to him. He nods. Denny pulls out a rusty 9mm pistol. "Guess next time I'll see you is when we're burying you six feet under…" he says. I explode into motion, Aiming at the other man's knee and firing, It hits. I look over at Denny. He pops of a round. It misses, But I hear it wiz past my ear. I dive behind a nearby table, Grabbing the edge firmly and flipping it over for cover. I keep my back to the table, Listening as Denny walks over. He get's closer, I jump over the table. I aim the gun at his head, But as I get ready to fire, He explodes into a fluid dance, He grabs the barrel of Nade with both hands and yanks it out of my hands faster then I can blink. Next think I know I'm on the floor. I get up as he picks up his discarded firearm. He notices and turns around, Attempting to jab me in my stomach, I dodge and jam the knife I retrieved from my belt deep into his gut. He gasps, And falls to his knees. I walk up to him, He's leaning over on the floor. He suddenly leaps up and jams a needle in my left calf. I punch him in his sad face. He falls to the ground, on his back. "Damn…" I hear him whisper. I walk over to door of the shack, grabbing Nade. I move towards Denny. I stand next to him, Aiming the gun between his eyes. "Ya'know Ivy, Remember when we were just kids, Running around Rivet City, Causing trouble?" Denny croaks. "We got caught stealing chems, We almost got out parents kicked out of the City." He laughs, Or try's too. "Good times, Eh?" I stare at him. I let another tear fall. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I tell him. "It's okay…Im getting old…Just promise me something." "What is it?" "Make the right choices, Don't end up like me, A fool with a price on his head." I look at him. He's suffering. The knife in his lower mid-section is making him dye a slow painful death. "I promise Denny. I promise." "Good. I'm gonna see you again Momma…." Denny closes his eyes, Obviously ready for the Bullet. I close my eyes, He Says one last thing. "Say hi to Moria for me, If you ever go back DC..." Are his final words. I squeeze the trigger. I hear a loud pop and a sickening crunch. I open my eyes. Denny lay dead before me. I sob.

After I regain my composer I hear footsteps outside. I tense and take out my rifle, I aim at the door. I suddenly hear footsteps on the ceiling. I aim at the ceiling, I'm too late. A woman falls on me and stomps on my face. I leap to my feet and sweep her legs, She falls down. I grab my rifle and turn around to aim, She is up and wielding a massive combat knife. Before I fire she expertly cut's the barrel off. I don't fire, wanting to keep my fingers. She kicks my as hard as she can in my breasts and I fall to the ground. I'm weezing. I hear her pick something off the ground, The guards gun. I leap to my feet and I feel two sharp burning knifes of pain in my mid-section. I fall over, Playing dead. She falls for the ruse.

"Damn, There goes payday…at least I can loot the body's. I hear her drop the gun and start patting down the man. I crawl over to Denny's body silently and slide the knife from his belly. *THROB* I fell so much pain. My vision starts to black out. I have to keep my focus, I cough. The women turns around, Surprised I'm alive. It flip the knife in my hands, so I'm holding the end of it. She stares at me. Suddenly catching on. She attempts to scream. It's cut short. I throw the knife and hit fly's and hits her agape mouth, She falls over and chokes on her blood. A sad way to die. ***THROB*** I start to black out. I crawl over to the back of the shack and lean against the wall. I black out, Sobbing for the loss of a friend.

I wake up, Cold sweat beading down my whole body. I feel good as new, Got thank stim-packs. I look towards my leg. I can't move it. I can't even feel it. I struggle to regain some kind of control over it, but to no avail. I suddenly remember when Denny shoved the needle in my leg. Clever Bastard. I wonder if I'll be saved. I can't leave the shack, It's not near any civilization and either The Legion Or The raiders will kill me before the wild life or weather does. I fall back asleep. Boone will find me. He always does.

**Chapter 1 End.**


End file.
